


The Struggle - Louis Tomlinson AU

by oneperfectdirection



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boxer Harry Styles, CEO Luke Hemmings, F/M, Fanfiction, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Personal Trainer Harry Styles, Photographer Zayn, Reporter Liam Payne, Single Parent Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneperfectdirection/pseuds/oneperfectdirection
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a single father to his only son, Mason. Since his wife's abandonment, he is left to provide for himself and his pride and joy. Through his struggles, Louis faces obstacles that leave his tiny family on the verge of hopelessness. But along the way, will he accidentally find Mason a new mom? When two different worlds collide, will love conquer through these tough times? A heart filled reality check will drive two different individuals to discover their true selves and bring out the best in each other.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

"Now push!", the doctor demands kindly as he focused on the lower region of my wife.

I hold her hand tightly as she lays on the hospital bed, covered in that blue hospital gown. She yells in pain and squeezes me harder. My eyes burn as tears well up, threatening to escape. Suddenly, the sound of a crying baby interrupts the frantic environment. My hand releases its grip from my now relaxed wife when the prenatal nurse team places our brand new, healthy, baby boy into her arms.

"What would you like to call him?", a nurse with a warming smile asks.

My eyes flicker to my other half as if asking her what she has in mind. She carries the same expression, but she finally speaks.

"What about 'Marcus'?"

My eyebrows raise. Really? Marcus? I shoot her my best fake smile. "Are you sure?"

She giggles, "Okay, what do you have in mind, Mr. Tomlinson?"

"How about 'Tomas'? We could call him 'Tommy Tomlinson'! Think about it?", I say spreading my hands in the air as if the name was going to magically appear. A funny glance overcomes her smile.

"I'm sorry, but no," she laughs embracing our newborn. She glances back down at him, her mouth widening into a smile. "We always said we liked 'Mason'."

My eyes lit up at the sound of the name leaving her lips. It was true. We discussed the name for a while and my heart fluttered at the sound of it. Mason Tomlinson. It fit like a perfect puzzle.  
"I like it.", I announced. My lovely wife then looked towards the waiting nurse.

"Mason Tomlinson."

The nurse smiled and rose her eyebrows, "No middle name?"

"Not at all. Mason Tomlinson is perfect."

"Alrighty then. 'Mason Tomlinson' , doctor.", she informs the doctor who was next to her filling out the temporary birth certificate. I released a held in breath that I hadn't realized i've been holding in since I've arrived.

"Can I hold him?" I ask my lovely spouse.

Her eyes flutter to me in a huge smile. That was a stupid question.

"Of course. He's your son. You don't have to ask, sweetheart." she half laughs, handing me our fragile bundle of joy.

When he's placed into my arms, I instantly feel a warming sensation. My heart leaps in joy and I have the sudden urge to protect him with all of my being. This is my son. MY son. My one and only child. I made him and he is all mine. Tears began to stream down my face and they are of joy. 

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Tomlinson, time's up. Your baby will need to be held in a incubator for a couple of days for evaluation," the nurse informs us.

A look of panic overtakes my wife's face and a wave of terror comes over me. "Wait, what?", I stammered.

"Don't worry. Little Mason, will be okay. This is due to his premature birth. The doctor will call you when he's okay to go home. After today, you are free to go. You're welcome to visit whenever you'd like.", she assures us kindly before walking out with our angel in her arms.

"He'll be okay, right babe?"

I look down to see sadness lurking in my love's eyes. I give her a warm, sympathetic smile as I try to hide my worry behind it as well.

"He's going to be okay, darling. I promise."

***

BEEP, BEEP! The sound of a honking car startles me out of my flashback. My senses come back to me when I realize that I'm driving my car. Frantically, I look around to see that I'm moving. However, I'm in some sort of lane. In some line or something. Finally, realization snaps inside. Mason! I came to come pick up my son from school. I look ahead and see no car ahead of me. My son with an escort is standing by the entrance of the building. Shifting my car into drive, I slowly move the vehicle to where they are waiting. The smile on my kids face when he sees me pull up is a beautiful sight to see every weekday. I love him so much. Unlocking the car door, the escort holds his small hand and walks him over to the car. His tiny fingers wrap around the handle and he pulls open the vehicle.

"Dad!", my pride and joy shouts as he pulls his backpack off his shoulders and tosses it towards the backseat.

"Hey, kiddo!", I say playfully with a huge smile on my face.

I then turn my attention to his escort. She's a woman in her late twenty's, dressed in a black pencil skirt with a white, long sleeve, linen button-up. Her coffee brown hair is pulled up into a sleek, perfect bun. She flashesme a shiny smile.

"Thank you for bringing him to the car, uhh - Miss. Hanson, is it?", I ask with a bit of doubt in my voice.

"Hunter," she corrects me as she helps Mason onto the passenger seat and buckles his seat belt. "But that's okay, Mr. Tomlinson. You'll remember my name eventually. Have a great weekend, you two." She stays leaning over in view of me and my son.

"See you Monday, Mason."

"Bye, Miss. Hunter!" My world chirps a he waves his small hand in a goodbye. 

"Goodbye, Mr. Tomlinson.", she says batting her eyelashes and slamming the car door closed. She takes one last look at me and I give her a small smirk. Turning away, she makes her way back into the building, shaking her hips. Releasing a breath and puffing my cheeks, I turn my attention back to the road and pull out of the pick-up lane at my sons school.

"You like her, don't you?", Mason spits out looking forward at the road as well.

I huff and keep my eyes looking front, "No way! That's your teacher, kiddo." Suddenly doubt overcomes me. "She is your teacher, right?"

He lets out a playful giggle. "No, dad. She's just a pick-up person. She walks us to our cars. That's all. But, you like her. I can tell."

"Stop saying that. I do not.", I defend. "Let's forget about that. What do you want for dinner, champ?" I ask and turn my glance to him as we stop at a stop light. Mason's eyes light up and his hair bounces as he turns his head to face me. The corners of my mouth lift up as I see his smile grow as well.

"Pizza sounds yummy," he suggests with a giggle.

The traffic light turns green and I turn my focus back on driving. Hearing that he wants pizza makes my happiness crumble away. It hurts me to let his hopes down, but I have to tell him. Reaching another stop light, I turn to face him once more. Seeing his small body sit in the passenger seat, looking up at me waiting for my response makes me feel like I've been such a bad father. Finally getting the courage to break the news to him, I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Um, Mason. I-I don't think we're gonna be able to have pizza tonight," I inform him with slight sadness in my voice. His face turns into a puzzled expression. "We just can't afford it this week, son. Im sorry..."

He looks forward, as do I. Moving from the stop light and to continue our journey home, he speaks up.

"It's fine, daddy. We can just eat Ramen, again."

My heart sinks. I can't even afford to feed my own fucking kid. The job I hold now as a convenient store clerk only pays so much. Barley being able to afford our apartment bills, there leaves very little left for gas and food.

"I promise, next week, pizza for sure. Alright, Mas?" I assure him.

"Okay, dad.", he speaks so calmly as if he's used to it.

By this time, my heart is completely submerged. I've done this to him so many times. Mason deserves better than this and I will give my son, the best. No matter how much it takes.

"One day, kiddo, one day, we won't be like this, anymore. I promise you," I promise my only son. My pride and joy. I gripped my steering wheel hard as my knuckles began to whiten. Holding the threat of tears back, I thought about everything. My wife leaving us and taking every bit of money we had. Leaving me to fend for myself and our son, who she claimed she loved so much, but abandoned him. I loved her - so, so much. I can't think of a good explanation on why she would leave. Was I not good enough? Catching a tear slipping out of my eye, I quickly blinked it away. 

Dazing back into reality, I realize snow is falling gracefully on the windshield. Mason's eyes sparkle as he peeks his head over the window and rests his fingertips on the framing. He examines the falling particles. 

Don't worry, buddy. It'll get better and I will give you the best life you could ask for. And a new mom.

Even if it's the last thing I do.


	2. Strangers and Best Friends

My wrist watch reads '9:45 am' as I walk down the street to the regular coffee shop I stop at everyday before my shift at work. Only today, I was on foot because my stupid, junk of a car didn't want to start. This day has started off pretty shitty if you ask me. With my hands shoved in my pockets, my feet patter on the cold gravel ground as I continue to make my way. It's freezing and the snowy condition has just got worse since last night. My breath was visible, a huff escaping my mouth and I walked. Finally, I reach my destination. I step inside, the warm environment engulfing my body. The coffee shop that didn't' really seem to have name is as busy as usual.

I remove my cold hands from my pockets, raising them to my mouth as I huff my breath, trying to warm them. The line to the barista is pretty lengthy, so I'm assuming I'll be here for a few minutes. What feels like seconds pass, I look over my shoulder to see that the line has grew a few feet. Oh wow. Turning my attention back to the front, the line decreases a tad more every time the barista taps at her register. Feeling the beanie that lays on my head slipping off, I quickly grab a hold of it and snug it down further on my mess of a hair.

"And he basically stuck me with the entire bill. It was ridiculous!", a female who sounds like a gossiping teen shouts behind me.

My head jerks slightly back as an aggravated expression takes over my face. Discreetly looking over my shoulder, the female voice belongs to a girl engaging in conversation on her cell phone. Her hair shines in a silky, black reflection as it falls in a wavy, yet straight formation and she's dressed in a black pantsuit. She's cute, in a sophisticated type of way.

She laughs quietly, "Yeah, I'd hit that again,"

My face twists into one of discomfort as I remove my eyes from her and focus my attention back to the front of the line. It's getting harder to find women who don't sleep around much. To each their own. 

"With my car," she finishes and bursts out in a small fit of laughter.

The feeling of disappointment is diminished and is overpowered by amusement. I chuckl slightly to myself and brush off her weird comment on some poor lad who was unaware of his gossip. Finally, I'm in front the barista and I begin to place my order to a young teen worker who is chewing her gum obnoxiously.

"Uhhh, I'd like just a regular coffee - whole milk and 5 packs of sugar. Make it a large."

She rolls her eyes and grabs a cup as she scribbles my order on the side of it. "Name?" she asks as her gum chewing seems to be getting louder.

I sigh in annoyance. "Louis," I say with a fake smile. 

She catches on to it and her eyes roll once more. My patience is being tested and it is obviously giving out. The stupid girl dabs some keys on the cash register and looks up at me with a death glare.

"4.67," she says as her gum pops under her tongue.

I dig my hand into my back pocket and pull out my wallet. It's was empty. My stomach drops. I flip and turn it as if I'm expecting money to fall out, it's useless. I could've sworn I had five dollars yesterday. Dammit, that's right. I gave my last bill to Mason for a school fair. I forget about my wallet and begin to scavenge my front pockets, finding nothing but lose pennies and a few nickels. This is fucking embarrassing. I look up at the barista who now has an amused smirk on her face as she stands there waiting for me to pay. She is definitely finding humor in my hunt for cash and I'm fighting the urge to curse her out.

Letting out a sigh, I finally speak, "I don't have enough."

"Hey, Liam. I'll call you back," the female behind me speaks out. I have no idea why I'm still zoned into her conversation.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" The brat behind the counter spits out in attitude.

I'm not even going to bother sassing her back, this is too humiliating. "Just drop the ord-", I began.

"Add a large white mocha - extra whip on top" The familiar voice speaks up as she moves her way besides me.

Startled by her sudden communication, I turn to face her. What is she doing?

"In the same order?", the barista asks, raising her hideous penciled eyebrow. "Yes.", the business looking woman beside me confirms.

The "lovely" teenager rolls her eyes for what seems like the millionth time and presses her scrawny finger on the keys of the register again. "That'll be 9.37.", she mutters flatly.

She's paying for my coffee! Quickly, I protest, "No, No. I can't let you do that!"

"It's fine! I got it. Really, it's no big deal," she assures me with a calm tone and a small smile.

Her smile is warming and for some reason, I can't say no. "Thank you so much," I praise her. She hands the brista a credit card and the transaction is completed in a flash. The kind woman steps off to the side and I follow right behind her. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. We stand by the door as we wait for our beverages to be competed. The place is packed and where we stand seemed to be the only available option. The cold air hits our sides as many people walk in and out the door, leaving or adding more to the growing line.

"Thank you, again. It means so much. You saved me from social embarrassment," I point out as my cheeks began to warm. She laughs softly at my attempt to thank her for the second time.

"AGAIN," she mocks playfully, "It's no big deal."

Here lips curl into a beaming smile as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ears.

"You know, if you want regular coffee, I would recommend buying a coffee pot. Canister coffee ground, sugar and some milk can go a long way. That is way cheaper than buying an overpriced cup here," she adds informatively.

Now that I think about it, she has really good point. Me, out of all people, is spending a ton of money every week for a cup of coffee. I could be spending it on paying bills or on my son. "You're right.", I agree with a slight laugh. How could I be so clueless?

"Lewis!", another brista shouts.

I grumble under my breath at his mispronunciation of my name. This always happens. "It's Louis," I say where no one can hear me. The business woman and I make our way over to the counter and retrieve our drinks. I gently blow on mine to cool the steaming liquid before I take a sip.

"Well, I guess, I better be going," she says as she slips on some gloves right before she grabs her own cup.

I move my cup away from my stream of air. "It was nice meeting you. Thanks for the rescue," I shout to her as she makes her way towards the door.

She looks over her shoulder back at me and smiles, "No problem. See you around!" In seconds, she's out the door and off into the cold air.

Minutes later, my coffee cools down and I take a look at my wrist watch again. "10:37 a.m" Oh boy, I only have 23 minutes to get to the store and it's still several blocks away. As fast as I can, I head out the door. The freezing air attacks my face and catches me off guard, causing me to shutter. Recognizing where I am again, I resume my regular route and continue my journey to the popular convenience store.

My cup was already tossed in the trash by the time I reached the convenience store. The sound of the bell announces my entrance as I walk into the warm environment.

"Hey, Niall. Ready to be relieved?" I ask the dirty blonde guy behind the cash register.

He flickers his eyes up from looking down and smiles wide with my presence.

"Heeyyyyyy, Tomlinson!" he cheers. "Yeah, totally ready. Got a date in a few hours and gotta go freshen up."

"Alright. Don't scare her away," I chuckle and replace him behind the counter. Niall slips on his jacket and grabs a hold of his car keys.

"No promises, lad," he jokes as he flashes me a sly wink. "Hey, maybe we can chill this weekend?"

He offers as he points at me. I quickly give him a reassuring nod. 

"Later, Tommo!" With that, he walks out of the store and I'm left alone to work.

About forty-five minutes zip on by as people came in to purchase snacks or useless items that they felt they needed. Suddenly, the entrance bell rings once more which is followed by the sound of pattering feet hitting the floor as the store manager frantically runs in front of the counter. My eyes grow as his frantic state startles me.

"Louis!", he heaved, "Niall - he-he-"

The middle aged man tries regaining his breath, trying his best to speak, but the words just wouldn't slip out. My head nods towards him quickly to encourage his continuation. Finally, his breathing is returned to it's normal rhythm.

"Niall, he's been in an accident. They can't get his body out of the car, he's been knocked unconscious. They can't find his phone in the wreckage," he blabs quickly as he points in the direction towards the door.

My mouth gapes open in shock until I ask myself why the hell he was here in the first place when he should be over there trying to do something about it.

"Without due respect, why the hell are you here right now?! You should be doing something!"

"You're the closest I could find to family. You and him are like best friends, right?"

He stares at me waiting for an answer, but nothing could come out. I never thought about it, but I don't think I ever had a best friend. I only met Niall four years ago when I was hired to work here when my love left and I needed a job to provide for Mason. We have got close since then, so I guess I could consider Niall a best friend.

Your friend could be dead, you idiot! Answer him! My conscience blurts out behind my thoughts.

My face twists into confusion. "I-guess-so." My words come out choppy and uncertain.

"Then go! He's down two blocks form here. Maybe you could give the authorities some useful information. I saw your car wasn't in the parking lot, so take mine. Hurry!"

Without realizing it, he hands me his keys and begins to push me towards the door. I didn't question it, I just needed to get to the scene of the accident. 

"I'll stay with the store. Just go!", my manager spoke hectically.

I slipped into his silver 2009 Impala and quickly backed out into the busy street. Fuck! It's rush hour. Hearing a series of blasting car horns encouraging me to get the hell out their way, I sped towards the accident. Zipping through red-lights and constantly hearing honking towards my reckless driving, I arrived within five minutes. I parked the car towards the side of the street and as soon as I climbed out of the car, Niall's red Jeep Wrangler was smashed through it's driver side. Oh god. My heart began to race as I walked closer to the wreckage, but a police officer abruptly stops me in my tracks.

"Sir, you can't be this close to the accident scene," he points out as he places a hand on my chest warning me to stay back.

I ignored his demand and look over his shoulder for a sign of Niall being safe, but I saw nothing. I urged forward, but again, I was stopped by the officer.

"Sir! Don't let me warn you again. You can't be here!"

My face overcame a desperate expression, "My friend! He was in the wreck! Please! Maybe I could help you contact family."

The man released a deep sigh, his stern demeanor relaxing, "Follow me." He turns on his heels and begins to walk towards the scene with me following behind him. Oh god. Niall, please be okay. We reach a few officers, a pair of paramedics, and a few firefighters. My head turns to look at the jeep, in between the crushed metal, I could make out blonde hair stained with deep red. My stomach drops, and in a second, I was at the side of the vehicle, shouting.

"Niall! Wake up! C'mon, mate! Get up!"

My hands were tugging and pulling with all my strength in order to try and budge the metal away from his motionless body, but nothing moved. Palms wrapped around my biceps and pulled me away from the wreck. My feet kicked and I resisted. "Let me go!!", I yelled.

"Sir! Please! You could make it even more impossible to get him out if you mess with the movement of the metal!", another police offer exclaimed as he pinned my arms back with an accompanied partner.

This was ridiculous! They should be getting him out of there instead of talking in a small group. "Well get him out! Don't just stand there and talk among yourselves!" My body kept trying to free myself from their grip, but they were too strong. My anger flushed my already red cheeks from the freezing air and my teeth clenched together.

"We're trying. The firefighters are on their way with the machine that breaks the vehicles frame. We won't be able to remove him without it. Calm down, Mr.-", his voice trailed off asking me for my last name.

"Tomlinson,", I reply. I give up the fight and relax slightly. He was right, there was nothing I could do. Just the thought of him in there, losing blood and injured, scares me. He could die! The officers release their grip on my shoulders and step away slightly.

The older one of the pair pulls out a pen and small notepad and looks towards me. "Okay, Mr. Tomlinson, my partner here said you had some information on the victim's family contact. May I please have it?" His voice is sincere and calm.

My head nods a 'yes' and I release a shaky sigh. As soon as I'm about to speak, I hear the snap of metal being crushed and crashing to the floor. My eyes snap in the direction towards the red jeep and see that the firefighters were breaking the truck apart. 

"Uh, his name is Niall Horan.", I speak flatly, my eyes never leaving the actions of the authorities. The officer scribbles on his notepad and then asks for phone numbers. As much as I was zoned into making sure they get Niall's body out and onto a stretcher, into the ambulance, and it's way to the hospital, I still provided him with as many numbers that I could remember, which included his mother's and brother's.

"Okay, Mr. Tomlinson. Thank you for you cooperation. That'll be all. Have a n-" I then interrupt him as I grab his shoulder frantically.

"What hospital is he being transferred to?"

"Manhattan Memorial."

I grab my manager's car keys out of my jacket pocket and nodd. "Thank you."

I dash towards the parked Impala and hop in. By the time I leave the scene, everything is being cleaned up and the street begins it's normal traffic flow once more. The five minute trip to the scene increased to 10 minutes on the way back. Parking the car in the store parking lot, I return indoors. The store is empty and behind the counter stood my manager leaning against a shelf with an anxious face. Again, the entrance bell rung and interrupts his thoughts. His eyes flicker from the floor to face me and he quickly stands up.

"How is he?" He asks quite calmly.

I swallow a lump in my throat and release a breath I was holding in. "I don't know. When I got there he was still in the jeep, but they got him out and they transferred him to Manhattan Memorial Hospital."

He nods soaking in all the information. "Well, I'll leave you here to finish your shift."

A frown formed on my lips. It sucks enough knowing that I have to close tonight when all I want to do is make sure my best friend is okay.

"You'll switch out at 4 pm. I called in an extra hand in order for you to go visit Niall. I hope that's okay. I'll still pay you the full shift. I know how much you need the money," he insists as he takes the keys from my hand.

My frown is replaced by a thankful smile. "Yes! That's perfectly fine. Thank you so much," I thank him, clapping my hands together.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, Louis." He tips his head towards me and walks into the frigid air.

I talk my previous spot behind the counter and continue my shift. The clock ticks as I charge customers for their purchases. Not a minute goes by where I'm not checking the clock to see if my shift was close to ending. Now that I think about it, Niall really is my best friend. I don't know if he considers me his, but I sure as hell do consider him mine. He was there when I needed help and he was the one who talked the manager into hiring me. Niall even lend me money at times when I desperately needed it.  
Finally, my shift come to an end and the extra employee relieves me from my duties. Not even saying goodbye, I walk out the store and make my lengthy trip back home on foot.

Once I make it home, I dig my apartment key out of my jacket and open the door. The anxious feeling that had grown because of Niall's accident faded a tad bit when I saw Mason sleeping on the couch. A smile washes over my face and seeing him warmed my body and cold hands. I have to wake him, there was no way I was leaving him home alone any longer. I walk over to his small body and gently shake him. His identical blue eyes flutter open and he rapidly smiles.

"Daddy! You're home!" He says sleepily yet very happily.

I nod and sit beside him. "Yeah. Uhm, Mas. We need to go to the hospital. Niall's hurt and I need you to come with me. Is that okay?"

A tiny frown came upon his face. "What's wrong?" He asks quietly.

"I'm not sure, but we're gonna go find out. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah. Cereal."

"Alright. Let's go." I say as I help him slip on his shoes and jacket. Placing the attached hoodie over his full head of hair, I grab his hand and head out the apartment door. I locked the door and lift my 5 year old son off his feet. I hold him close to my body, shielding off the cold, as I rush towards my 1975 black Cadillac. Opening the door, I slip Mason into the back seat and buckle him up. Shutting the door, I enter the driver's seat and slip the key into the ignition. Recalling this mornings incident on it not wanting to cooperate with me, I just hoped and prayed that it'll turn on. I sucked in some air and held it in. Wrapping my fingers around the key, I twist and the sound of the roaring engine fills the car. Yes! Thank god! Finishing up the mini celebration in my head, I then pulled out of the apartment parking lot.

When me and Mason make it inside the hospital, I don't let go of his tiny hand. Sneaking behind security was a bit difficult, but we made it to Niall's floor. I don't understand why they don't let younger kids into the hospital. It's stupid. 

We walk to the nurses station in the middle of the hallway division. "Uhm, excuse me ma'am...", I called out tapping on the counter quite loudly.

Mason clung to my side, but was not visible due to his lack of height that didn't reach over the counter, and a petite nurse dressed in blue scrubs turned her back to face us. "Yes, sir?", she replied.

"Niall Horan's room?"

She punched a few keys on a keyboard into a computer that was placed next to her. "201", she replied with a smile. I returned it and turned away to make my way towards my best friend's room. Suddenly, I was stopped by a voice shouting at me.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry, he can't go in there.", the same nurse calls out to me.

I turn around to see her pointing at my son. As much as I want to take Mason in with me, I can't. The last thing I want to do is cause a scene. I sigh. The nurse catches my helpless expression and her serious face softens.

"I can watch him here, if you like?", she offers warmly. Thank you!

"Thank you! I shouldn't take long.", I accept. I squatted down to Mason's height and grabbed his tiny bundled up body. "Wait here, alright, kiddo." His small head bobbed 'yes'. "I'll be back. The nice lady will watch you." I quickly give him a kiss on his tiny head and head towards the divided hallways to find Niall's room.

Leaving Mason behind, I quietly walk through the hallway, careful not disturb any of the patients. I raise my raw, cold hands to my mouth and warme them with my hot breath. This bipolar weather is definitely a con of living in New York. "198, 199, 200...", I mumble the room numbers. "201." Niall's room door was slightly open and I could hear the slight chit-chat of a female and his Irish accent. Should I go in? I stood there for a minute debating rather if I should or not, but I decided for it. Slightly pushing the door aside, I walk in and silently close it behind me. To my surprise, I see the same female from the coffee shop talking to Niall as she scribbled down on a notepad. My body is taken back as I stand back to see what is happening.

"Well, that's it Mr.Horan. Thank you for your time," she end her sentence and tucks her notepad into her bag. " No problem.", he replies. She looks up from Niall and sees my presence in the room. "I think you have a visitor, Mr. Horan. Again, thank you. Get well soon."

She tilts her head towards him and walks right past me out the door. Did she recognize me? Niall's bruised face is illuminated with his bright smile. "Tomlinson! What are you doing here?!" He howls cheerfully.

I crackle at his enthusiasm and walk over to the side of his hospital bed. "Checking up on you, mate. How you feeling?"

A white bandage was wrapped around his head which allowed his blonde hair to fall over it, bruises covered his right temple, cheeks, and below his left eye, and his wrist was placed in a cast. He was pretty beat up. 

"I'm doing okay. Just going to be fucking sore for the next few days. Most severe is a broken wrist and a slightly deep gash in my head. Hence the ninja looking bandage," He snickers pointing to his head with his casted wrist. "So are we still up for this weekend?"

I chuckle. Unbelievable, this man is injured and he's still talking about hanging out. "Sure, why not?" I laugh once more. "When did you come to your senses? Did they call your mum?"

"Like around 2. Yeah, they called her and my brother. Greg should be here in an hour or so, he's the one who's gonna be staying with me."

"That's good.", I reply delicately. In the spur of the moment, I remembered Niall had a date. "Niall! Your date! Did you call her and let her know?"

He laughs half heartedly. "Yeah. She didn't believe it. Thought I stood her up."

"Well she probably wasn't worth it," I point out, trying to make him feel better. However, it looked like he didn't need it. 

My smile falters a bit. "You had me worried sick! I couldn't leave the store fast enough!"

I go over the earlier events from today and he stares at me, slightly shocked.

"I'm telling you, I would've been fine, Tommo. You didn't have to go through that much trouble. Walker was over reacting." 

A fond smile curls at his lips as he stares at me, I shake my head and laugh. "You're my best friend, you know that."

"The one and only!" He hollers, "It's gonna take more than an fender bender to get rid of me!"

Chuckling, I recollect the question of who the familiar girl in his room was, I decided to ask him.

"Hey, who was the girl dressed in the pant suit?"

"Oh, she was from the "New York Times", I think she mentioned. She's a journalist who was covering my accident. I didn't really think it was that worthy to make the paper, to be honest," he jokes.

The New York Times? Wow.

Interrupting my thoughts, Niall speaks. "Why? You liked her?"

My eyes grow wide. "What? No! I don't even know her. She actually happened to pay for my coffee this morning."

He chuckles, "She was pretty attractive." Only he would say something like that. I playfully punch his thigh and he grimaces. Oh crap! His injuries, you moron! My annoying subconscious points out.

"I'm sorry! I forgot.", I apologize frantically. "It's fine.", he relaxes and smiles weakly.

I say my good bye's to Niall and exit the room. As I make my way back to Mason, I couldn't help but think of the recognizable girl. Something about her just couldn't leave my mind, but what was it? Was it that she paid for my overpriced cup of coffee? Who knows? I'll sure get over tomorrow. Hopefully.


End file.
